koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sima Yi
Sima Yi was studying, when he heard that Wei was looking for a strategist. Sima, who knew he could use his talents to rule the land one day readily accepted. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 24 years old. Role in Games :"I didn't think you were a mere slave to power." :::-Mitsunari Ishida on Sima Yi in Warriors Orochi 2. Dynasty Warriors As the Dynasty Warriors series progressed, Sima Yi grew into an ordinary Wei strategist to a cunning and evil man. In Dynasty Warriors 5, Sima Yi grew into a rival of Zhuge Liang, despising him with very single nerve in his body. Sima Yi also recognized the Cao clan's arrogance and futility. At the end of his Musou, it is revealed that Yi is planning to take over Cao Pi's successful ruling of China in the shadows. In Dynasty Warriors 6, his storyline revolves around him using Cao Cao's ambition as a means of gaining control of the land by any means necessary. Sima Yi also was bold enough to show his disrespect Cao Cao, though had not did not insult him at his face. Early on into his Musou, he learns of Cao Cao's plans for the future, and feels as if "scales" have fallen from his eyes, or being enlightened. After Cao Cao defeats the other two Kingdoms, Sima Yi is placed to guard Han Zhong. Shortly after, he starts a rebellion, uniting the officers under him as if they were his own. In his final cutscene, he is shown slaying Cao Cao, and ascending the throne. Though Sima Yi has special dialogue directed at Zhuge Liang, Zhuge Liang has no special dialogue directed at Sima Yi. Warriors Orochi In the original Warriors Orochi, Sima Yi serves Orochi faithfully, gladly breaking his bonds with Wei. He can be unlocked at the Gaiden stage, Odawara Castle in the Samurai storyline. If the player successfully executes two fleeing officers, therefore ruining Sima Yi's trap, Sima Yi will be in awe of the Coalition's genius, and joins their cause. In Warriors Orochi 2, Sima Yi works in Masamune's army. In the Samurai Warriors story, at Chang Ban, the player and Shingen Takeda can outwit Sima Yi, and, he again, joins the Coalition. Dynasty Tactics Kessen Sima Yi is a confident and talented magician for Wei in Kessen II. He serves as a strategist and adviser for Cao Cao. He is first seen strutting into Cao Cao's throne room midway through the game, wondering why he can't find the "great hero of the land". He bluntly ventures that Cao Cao is the cause of the land's natural disasters as they continue due to the conqueror's selfish desires. He states that the lord will lose to Liu Bei if this continues, which gets an angered response from Cao Cao. Sword drawn to the offender, he growls for his name to which Sima Yi politely bows and introduces himself. Cao Cao likes the sorcerer's fearless nature and recruits him on the spot. His battle strategy is one of the best ways to fend off an angry Ma Chao. Character Information Voice Actors * Lex Lang - Dynasty Warriors 4 (English) * Richard Cansino - Dynasty Warriors 5, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Kyle Hebert - Dynasty Warriors 6 (English) * Ralph Lister - Kessen II (English) * Tsuyoshi Takishita - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Hirohiko Kakegawa - Dynasty Tactics series (Japanese) * Shinichirō Ōta - Kessen II (Japanese) * Rokurō Naya - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes *"Foolishness! You're saying that... the land can survive without the Han or the Emperor?" :"What good your knowledge do you? Have you never questioned the antique structures of the past?" :~~Sima Yi and Cao Cao; Dynasty Warriors 6 *"The mind shall vanquish the sword!" *"Haha! Did you really think you could defeat me with such infantile tricks? Imbeciles! :"Imbeciles!" :"I'm not saying it." :~~Sima Yi, Masamune Date, and Mitsunari Ishida at the Battle of Xia Pi; Warriors Orochi 2 *"Lord Cao Cao, observe those around you. You have more loyal commanders than the sky has stars. They have pledged their lives to you yet you do not realize this. No, you're only thinking of yourself. Your glory, your supposed greatness." :~~Sima Yi; Kessen II Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 4 Using Sima Yi Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 6, Sima Yi's weapon of choice are gloves that protrude long and thin of wire from his fingertips. Despite the claws' small and fragile appearance, the wires that protrude from them have good range. His deadlock attack shows that these wires are strong enough for him to hook them into an opponent, lift them, and smash them to the ground. He gains a good amount of crowd control attacks, especially during higher Renbu levels, and relies considerably less on magic than before. In some ways, he resembles a long range character, as his attack efficiency is somewhat weakened while he is close to his opponent. However, this setback can be bypassed if the player has mastered when to properly evade. The names of his three weapons are "Eradication Claws", "Anguish Claws", and "Necrosis Claws". Weapon Guide Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Dark Feather *Base Attack: 50 *Stage: Battle of Wu Zhang Plains *Requirements: Defeat Ma Chao and Wei Yan. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Abyssal Feather *Base Attack: 44 *Attributes: Level 18 Tortoise Amulet, Level 15 Nanman Armor, Level 16 Cavalry Armor, Level 11 Seven Star Sash *Stage: Battle of Mt. Qi *Requirements: Trigger the rain event manually, instead of it activating automatically. Defeat nine of the ten enemy generals. Dynasty Warriors 5 *4th Weapon: Dark Feather *Base Attack: 32; Weight: Medium *Stats: Charge +15, Defense +16, Musou +19, Fill +15, Attack +15 *Stage: Battle of Chen Cang (Wei) *Location: Inside the castle the player starts in. *Requirements: Stop the siege machine lines by taking all three of the enemy defense bases along the south before any damage is done to your castle walls. Gallery Image:Sima Yi DW6 Art.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 artwork Image:Sima Yi.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Simayi-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Simayi-kessenII.jpg|Sima Yi in Kessen II. Category:Wei characters